PAUX
PAUX ist ein Content-Management-System mit einer integrierten semantischen Textdatenbank. Die Besonderheit besteht darin, dass in Content-Management-Systemen herkömmlicherweise nur Container-Objekte verwaltet werden, nicht jedoch der (Text-) Content selbst. Die Verwaltung von Texten durch eine Textdatenbank kann Vorteile auf unterschiedlichen Stufen der Wertschöpfungskette zwischen Autor, Content Provider und Leser bringen. PAUX kann sich als Textdatenbank via Plugin auch in andere Content Management- und Redaktionssysteme sowie das Textverarbeitungsprogramm Microsoft Word integrieren. PAUX dient der Erstellung, Verwaltung und individualisierten Bereitstellung von dynamischem Inhalt, der aus wiederverwendbaren, semantischen Inhalts-Objekten (semantic content objects) besteht, die semantisch verknüpft sind (semantic links). PAUX bietet zudem mit der Verknüpfung einzelner Objekte wie Wörter, Sätze, Bilder, Personen etc. einen alternativen Weg der Wissensrepräsentation. PAUX steuert die Content-Ausgabe für * Websites im Intranet oder Internet, * Apple iPads und iPhones, * Semantische Wikis, * detailliert-evaluiertes E-Learning und * individualisierte Print-Medien. PAUX ist in Java programmiert und wird als Content-Management-System, Wiki, eLearning-Tool und Wissensmanagementsystem von Verlagen und anderen Unternehmen sowie Ministerien und anderen Behörden eingesetzt. Abgrenzung zu anderen Content-Management-Systemen * PAUX speichert nicht nur HTML-Seiten, sondern auch die Inhalts-Objekte selbst, sog. PAUX-Objekte, wie z.B. Wörter, Sätze, Überschriften, Bilder, Personen etc. * Textdokumente von Microsoft Word können per Knopfdruck in selbständige Websites umgewandelt werden. Sie werden automatisch in ihre Bestandteile zerlegt, die Bestandteile werden dann entsprechend dem Ausgangsdokument automatisch verknüpft. Microsoft Word Dokumente können offline weiterbearbeitet und zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erneut mit der Cloud-Version der PAUX Textdatenbank synchronisiert werden. Microsoft Word fungiert hier also als Editor für die entsprechende Website. * Verknüpft sind die PAUX-Objekte nicht durch bloße Hyperlinks, sondern durch "PAUX-Links". * PAUX-''Objekte'' sind insofern semantisch, als sie mit anderen PAUX-Objekten verknüpft sind, die ihren Kontext abbilden. Dadurch kann semantisch (nämlich anhand der Attribute der Objekte wie auch der verknüpften Objekte) nach PAUX-Objekten gesucht und gefiltert werden. * Der Context von PAUX-Objekten kann über größenverstellbare Popup-Fenster betrachtet werden. Die in den Popup-Fenstern angezeigten PAUX-Objekte können ihrerseits durch jeweilige Popup-Fenster betrachtet werden. * PAUX-''Links'' sind insofern semantisch, als sie bewertet sind und weitere Eigenschaften haben können (s.u.). Hierdurch kann ebenfalls semantisch (z.B. zielgruppenspezifisch oder kontextorientiert) nach PAUX-Objekten gesucht und gefiltert werden. * Da in alle Textfelder wie Wörter, Überschriften, Leser-Kommentare LaTeX-Code eingegeben werden kann, eignet sich das System für wissenschaftliche Veröffentlichungen. * PAUX-Objekte und -Links können von Lesern bewertet und kommentiert sowie mit anderen auf Facebook, Twitter und Google+ geteilt werden. Die Kommentare anderer Leser in den sozialen Medien werden am Ursprungs-PAUX-Objekt wieder angezeigt. * PAUX-Objekte und -Links haben einen jeweils eigenen URI, sind also zitierfähig und referenzierbar. Sie erzeugen zudem jeweils eine eigene Microsite, die PAUX-Objekte sind dabei mittels RDFa ausgezeichnet. So werden z.B. aus einem Buch mit 200 Seiten automatisch ca. 25.000 Microsites für die Wörter, 2.000 Microsites für die Sätze und 400 Microsites für die Überschriften erstellt. Verknüpfte Personen, Hyperlinks, Veranstaltungen, etc. erzeugen zusätzliche Microsites, so dass PAUX-Objekte gut von Suchmaschinen gefunden werden können (SEO). miniatur|Übersicht der wichtigsten [[Datenbankobjekt|PAUX-Objekte]] PAUX-Objekte PAUX-Objekte sind die Inhalte selbst, die als eigenständige Datenbankobjekte gespeichert werden. Aufgrund der hohen Granularität sind die Inhalte vollständig wiederverwendbar (Reusable Learning Object). Standard-Objekte * Informationsteile (Wörter, Zwischenfragen, Zwischenantworten, Multiple Choice Antworten, Lückentextantworten) * Vertiefungen ** Fußnoten (Aufsätze, Urteile, Repetitoriumsfälle, Datenträger, Bücher (Lehrbücher, Kommentare)) ** Medien (Dokumente, Bilder, Animationen, Audios, Videos) ** Personen (Personen haben jeweils eigene Rollen) *** Natürliche Personen *** Juristische Personen des öffentlichen Rechts (Körperschaften, Anstalten, Stiftungen) und des Privatrechts (Körperschaften, Stiftungen) ** Veranstaltungen ** Produkte ** Hyperlinks * Zielgruppen, Vorwissen, Schwierigkeit, Relevanz, Qualität, Begründung, Anmerkung (=''Bewertung'') Container-Objekte (können andere PAUX-Objekte beinhalten) * Werke, Kapitel, Abschnitte, Seiten, Überschriften, Sätze * Fachbereiche, Fächer, Teilfächer * Sitzungen, Durchläufe Beispiel "Satz-Objekt": Ein Satz ist ein autonom formulierter Aussagesatz, der mit Metadaten (11 weitere Textfelder) versehen und mit 44 anderen PAUX-Objekten semantisch verknüpft ist. Beispiel "Thema-Objekt": Ein Thema enthält Sätze, hat 21 weitere Textfelder und ist mit 37 anderen PAUX-Objekten semantisch verknüpft. PAUX-Links Die PAUX-Objekte sind nicht durch Hyperlinks verknüpft, sondern durch selbständige semantische Datenbankobjekte, sog. PAUX-Links. Dadurch kann semantisch nach PAUX-Objekten gesucht und z.B. zielgruppenspezifisch oder kontextorientiert gefiltert werden. Die Verknüpfung durch einen PAUX-Link ist insofern semantisch, als sie durch verschiedene Bewertungskriterien gewichtet werden kann. Die Verknüpfung der PAUX-Objekte durch PAUX-Links bewirkt, dass * der Inhalte semantisch durchsuchbar wird, * Verknüpfungen automatisch angezeigt werden, * die Semantik der Objekte erhalten bleibt, * die Semantik der Verknüpfungen erhalten bleibt, * automatisch Rückrelationen angezeigt werden. Steuerung der Content-Ausgabe über Bewertungsobjekte Für die PAUX-Objekte gibt es jeweils eigene Bewertungsobjekte, die sich aus folgengenden Quintupeln zusammensetzen: * Nutzergruppe * Vorwissen * Relevanz * Schwierigkeit * Qualität miniatur|PAUX-Bewertungskriterien: Nutzergruppe, Schwierigkeitsgrad, [[Relevanz etc.]] Bewertungsobjekte werden sowohl mit Content-Objekten als auch mit Verknüpfungsobjekten verknüpft. So lassen sich sowohl "absolute" (allgemein gültige) als auch "relative" (vom Verwendungszusammenhang abhängige) Bewertungen realisieren. Anhand der Bewertungsobjekte kann der Content on-the-fly für bestimmte Nutzungsszenarien zusammengestellt werden, z.B. "für Frauen" vs. "für Männer", "für Einsteiger" vs. "für Fortgeschrittene", "für Inländer" vs. "für Ausländer" etc. miniatur|[[Explizite Zwischenobjekte: Lehrbücher sind ("absolut") bewertet, davon abweichend kann jede Fußnote einzeln ("relativ") bewertet werden.]] Beispiel: Sätze stehen zu Überschriften in einer n:m-Beziehung (Überschriften können mehrere Sätze enthalten, ein Satz kann in mehreren Überschriften vorkommen) und sind durch das PAUX-Verknüpfungsobjekt "SatzMitThema" verknüpft. Dieses enthält die ID des Statzes, die ID der Überschrift sowie beliebig viele Bewertungsobjekte ("SatzMitThemaBewertungen"), in denen angegeben wird, für welche Zielgruppe der Satz in der Überschrift aus welchem Grund mit welcher Anmerkung wie schwierig und wie relevant ist (Qualität kommt hier nicht zum Einsatz, sondern z.B. bei der Verknüpfung einer Info mit einem Lehrbuch (InfoMitLehrbuch=Fußnote)). Die Funktionalität eines PAUX-Links geht insofern über die eines Hyperlinks hinaus. Abgrenzung zu anderen eLearning-Plattformen * PAUX-Sätze (Aussagen) können zusätzlich als Frage/Antwort (vgl. Karteikarten (einschließlich Zwischenfragen und Zwischenantworten)), Multiple Choice Test und Lückentext formuliert und mit Vertiefungen (Fundstellen und Medien, PAUX-Objekte, s.o.) verknüpft werden. * Die Frage- und Antwortalternativen haben jeweils Antwortzeitangaben, Punkte (Bonus- und Maluspunkte), Begründungen und zielgruppenspezifische Vertiefungsmöglichkeiten (durch PAUX-Links verknüpfte PAUX-Objekte, s.o.). Durch die sukzessive Einbeziehung des Users wird er vom passiven zum aktiven Wissen geführt. * Das User-Verhalten wird detailliert evaluiert: Prüfer können bei jedem User nachsehen, wann er welchen Satz angeschaut und welche Lernebenen er mit welchem Erfolg durchlaufen hat. Selbst die Auswahl der Antwort-Alternativen und ob der User Vertiefungsangebote angenommen hat werden protokolliert. Es können diejenigen Informationen (Aussagen) angezeigt werden, die am häufigsten richtig oder falsch beantwortet wurden. So sehen Prüfer, wo die User aktuell Schwierigkeiten haben, wo also noch weitere Unterstützung erforderlich ist. Nachteile von PAUX Da die Semantik der Objekte und Verknüpfungen nicht automatisiert ausgelesen, sondern von Hand eingegeben werden, ist die Aufbereitung des Contents mit höherem Aufwand verbunden und lohnt sich vorwiegend für Inhalte, die für eine Vielzahl von Usern zur Verfügung gestellt werden. Autoren müssen den zu verknüpfenden Inhalt zudem gut kennen. Ergänzende Werkzeuge zum automatischen Vorschlagswesen sind insofern empfehlenswert. Siehe auch zum Thema Wissensrepräsentation * Mindmap * Wiki * Wiki Farm * Wissensmanagementsystem * Wissensrepräsentation * Ontologie * Semantisches Web * Semantisches Netz * Annotation * Semantisches_Datenmodell * Semantische_Relation * Datenmodellierung zum Thema E-Learning * Lernplattform * Reusable Learning Object * Learning Management System * Instructional Management System * Learning Objects Metadata * SCORM Wissenschaftliche Literatur * Stefan Gradmann: From Catalogs to Graphs: Changing Terms for a Changing Profession * Uwe Kirschenmann, Hans-Christian Schmitz, Martin Wolpers, Michael Dreusicke: Nutzbarkeit dynamischer Umgebungen für autonomes Lernen * Mihai Cîrlănaru: Authoring, Publishing and Interacting with Units and Quantities in Technical Documents * Wolfgang Maass, Tobias Kowatsch: Semantic Technologies in Content Management Systems (2012), S. 190 ff., Springer (Heidelberg) * Mihai Cîrlănaru, Deyan Ginev, Christoph Lange: Proceedings of the First Workshop on Semantic Publication (SePublica2011) 8 th Extended Semantic Web Conference, Hersonissos, Crete, Greece, May 31, 2011 * Wei Shen, Ute Koch: eBooks in the Cloud: Desirable Features and Current Challenges for a Cloud-based Academic eBook Infrastructure * Farhana Rahman: Learning Skills – Solutions to problems faced by students * Yang, Rui, Liu Yi, Tang Yijie, Yang Yulin: Analysis and Application Research on Semantic Wiki Sonstige Literatur * Gerl, Robert: Einführung des semantischen Content Management System PAUX für die Ausbildung zum MBA Gesundheitsmanagement an der FH Deggendorf, Deggendorf (2006) Weblinks *PAUX Homepage *Seminararbeit Intelligente Informationssysteme mit PAUX *Transmedia Tools - Storytelling mit PAUX Kategorie:Content-Management-System Kategorie:Ontologie Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:E-Learning Kategorie:Lernplattform Kategorie:Semantisches Web